Killer, Killer
by iKILLER
Summary: In seven days, seven shinobis will fall. Shinigami-sama is inviting you to join Uchiha-san and Kakashi-san to catch him before he strikes. The challenge has been sent, who will catch him?
1. Chapter 1 The Challenge

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me..otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would have *censored*

A/N:

Italics—_Thoughts ,letter & flashbacks  
_

Bold-----**Dreams**

**In this story, Itachi has been pardoned for his crimes. And the elders has been punished for the annihilation of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke and Naruto has an established relationship. The other Akatsuki members has died except for Kisame, who now works for Itachi at Uchiha Police Force. The Uchiha Police Force has been once again established by Sasuke and Itachi.**

Age:

Itachi-24

Kakashi-33

Sasuke-18

Naruto-18

**Chapter 1 THE CHALLENGE**

**Monday (December 14, 10am) **

_Dear: Uchiha-san & Kakashi-san_

_You may not believe the content of this letter. But I advise that you do not ignore this warning. 3 days after receiving this letter, death shall befall seven (7) deadly shinobis from all aspect of life and clan. And I shall devour their carcasses. I challenge you to stop this madness of mine, this sickness that has been plaguing me. I am a mad man seeking your service to stop my nature to kill and desire to devour the innocent._

_Lovingly yours,_

_SHINIGAMI-SAMA_

"Well Uchiha-aniki and Uchiha-ototo, who do you think Shinigami-sama is addressing?" Kakashi asked nonchantly. Sasuke frowned and pointed at the older Uchiha. "I do not have time for this prank, I have better things to do" Sasuke muttered. "Do? Like Naruto-kun perhaps?" Kakashi suggestively said to the younger Uchiha.

"Kakashi-sensei, your just jealous, dumb sensei" Sasuke muttered heading toward the door.

"You should not embarrass him like that, Kakashi-san. He's been through a lot. What do you think of this latest development?" Itachi asked. "We should keep this under wraps for the meantime. It would not do for innocent civilians to panic this early on." Kakashi then turned to Itachi and said "You've grown soft, Itachi."

And before Itachi could answer, the jounin disappeared with a thick layer of smoke. "Soft eh?"

"_Aniki, would you ever hate me?"_

"_Baka, ototo what kind of question is that?"_

"_I think I am in love with…."_

"_Sasuke, I don't care who you choose. I will always accept anyone that you love"_

"_Aniki!"_

"_You are my cute ototo, are you not?" *poke to the forehead*_

"_Stop it! I'm not a baby" *blush*_

"_I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?"_

"_Okay Sasuke, you can tell me anytime that you love Uzumaki Naruto"_

"_W-w-what?"_

_***_

"Hokage-sama, With regard to the new assignment. It is being handled by the Uchiha Police Force" Kakashi explained.

" Keep this quiet, I don't want anyone to know about this. I'll ask the Anbu to report to you and Itachi directly. Have the letter be sent to Shikamaru for analysis. I expect a report tomorrow morning" Tsunade said.

"Hai, Hokage-sama"

"So Sasu-teme, what's with your face? So broody in the morning. I don't know why I go out with you" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke glared at the blonde. " Nothing dobe."

"Dumb bastard, think he's so high and almighty, sitting on the clouds with chirping birds all over. Thinks he's the man in this relationship. That's why he's name is Sas-UKE" Naruto muttered while eating his Ramen.

"That's not what you were shouting out-loud last night, dobe-chan" Sasuke smirked and licked Naruto's earlobe.

Naruto spitted his half eaten Ramen out while coughing right next to an innocent bystander. " Y-you, teme!! Have you no shame?"

"Only when it comes to you Naru-chan. Only you" Sasuke softly says while looking at the blushing blonde.

***

(FLASHBACK)

_Stop it Sasuke! You don't know what you're saying_

_Naruto, I love you! Is it so hard for you to understand?_

_What about your dreams? Are you going to throw everything away?_

_...................................My dream is to kill that man and to re-populate the Uchiha Clan (a/n Naruto's flashback about Sasuke's dream)  
_

_My dream changed when I met you. they spiraled and centered to one crazy dobe_

_S-sasuke, you'll hate me one day for this_

_No usarontachi, I'll hate you if you lie to us about your feelings_

_You teme, how dare you! I'm not like that. It's not normal.._

_Don't cry, Naruto. I'll leave you alone if it will make you happy. I'll die a thousand deaths for you._

_You! Your not Sasuke..Sasuke wouldn't say things like that.._

_You've ruined me, Naruto. So you have to marry me and be my wife._

_Baka! What do you mean wife?! You have to be my boyfriend first._

_Okay._

_What?!_

_I'll be your boyfriend. _

_Huh? You tricked me teme_

_All is fair in love and war. You wont go back on your word. Right? That's your nindo. (A/N way of the ninja)_

_(END FLASHBACK)  
_

_***  
_

"Sasuke." Naruto lovingly said. Sasuke was about to kiss the blonde when HE, the bane of his existence coughed and loudly said: "Whoo, it's getting hot in here. Go ahead kids, go naked and roll on the ground"

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!! What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaimed pointing at the jounin while slowly peeling Sasuke's arms around him. Sasuke frowned and shoved his hands inside his pockets.

" I'm here for Sasuke. His brother is asking for him to return to the base." Kakahi informed the two.

"Why? Did he wet his bed?" Naruto innocently asked.

Sasuke ignored Naruto, and turned to Kakashi with a serious look on his face "This better be good, sensei."

"Of course, Sasu-chan. Itachi wants you to examine the letter with Shikamaru at the station. So no hank-panky tonight. I'm sure Naruto's scream was heard all through-out the streets last night. We REALLY don't want a repeat of that later" Kakashi said with a deadpanned expression.

Naruto blushed and hide behind the stoic Uchiha's back. Sasuke sighed and said to the blonde " I better go now, here's the payment for you food, wife." Sasauke smirked and kissed Naruto quickly before he disappeared.

Naruto blinked innocently and turned to Kakashi who said" Maa, your such a cute, dutiful wife, Naru-chan" before he too disappeared.

"Ha?" Naruto muttered before fully realizing what the Uchiha has said. " WIFE?? TEME-SASUKE, you'll be sleeping on the couch for a week."

At the Uchiha Police Force

"Achoo, Someone must have been talking about me" Sasuke murmured. Shikamaru shrugged lazily and said "Everybody talks about you"

"Now returning to that letter, Shikamaru, what have you got?" Itachi asked.

" Captain, from what I've read, the writer knows you and Kakashi-san. There is a high possibility, that he/she is from Konoha. He/She was able to locate you in-

"Shikamaru, if I may, the letter was mailed. No address was-

"Sasuke, yes I know, that the letter was mailed without the proper address. However, the letter that was used can only be found in Konoha. This is manufactured only by the Yamanaka clan. This is the Ai paper, no finger prints will be found, this I know because Ino wrote you a love letter years ago using the very same one." Shikamaru answered

"Now I know who the writer is.." Sasuke muttered. "There is also a possibility, that an outsider could have infiltrated us without the gate guards detecting them. If so, they might be highly skilled."

"Yes, there's a possibility. Shikamaru, go to the Yamanaka's and ask for the list of the customers that bought the Ai paper." Itachi suggested. He then turned to Sasuke and said, " Go to the gates, and ask for the visitors logbook. I want a list of all possible suspects"

"I want all the list and report summarized before daybreak tomorrow. I've analyzed the letter, and the ink is 2 months old. Start your search 3 months prior."

"Hai, Captain"

"First stop, the Yamanakas" Kakashi said.

**----------end first chapter---------**


	2. Chapter 2 Lover's Spat

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me..otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would have *censored*

A/N

This chapter is a lot different from the previous one.

Neji and Lee are Anbu working under Itachi. They are both 20 yrs old in this story

A/N----I'm using the flashbacks to explain the relationship of the couples in story..As to make the readers feel the sentiment of each character. Ü

****

**CHAPTER 2 LOVER'S SPAT**

**Monday (December 14, 2pm) **

The bell chimed as Shikamaru entered the store. The scent of winter non-existent inside the lovely domain that is filled with floral scent. _This is troublesome, I feel a storm coming._

"Good morning! Welcome to-Oh Shika! It's you!" Ino snapped. " Is that how you greet potential customers? No wonder almost nobody comes here.." replied the Shadow user.

"Cut the crap, Shika. What do you want? I know you didn't come here to exchange pleasantries" Ino said tersely.

" We have a situation and I need your full cooperation to-"

Shikamaru was not able to finish his sentence when a kunai flew almost hitting his neck. "The hell is wrong with you, Ino? You could have hit me in my jugular!"

"I was aiming for your throat, you lazy oaf. How dare you appear before me like nothing happened?" cried the blonde.

"Ino, this is police business. Let's settle our problem after this-"

"That's the problem with you! Why do I have to be always second to your work? Why don't you marry your badge instead? I haven't seen you since last week" Ino shouted.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru.

"Troublesome? What could be more important than visiting your fiancée?!" shouted Ino.

_Ino, I am sorry._

"People's lives are at stake, Ino. And I need you help to save them"

"What do you need, Shikamaru?" she said dejectedly. _I'll always be second wont I?_

"I need the list of customers that bought the Ai letter 3 months ago." He said.

"Wait here, I'll get it" as she walked away slowly.

If he was only listening, he would have heard her heart breaking.

And if she had really looked at him. She would have seen the love that has been always there for her.

***

(Flashback)

"_Shika! What the hell are you doing out there?"_

"_Obviously, I enjoy being soaked in the rain. Damn Woman"_

"_You really are troublesome, Shi-ka-ma-ru, come here"_

"_Che, I was just going to ask you to marry me, baka onna!"_

"_W-w-what?"_

"_I said-"_

"_I heard you the first time idiot! Are you serious?"_

"_Troublesome.."_

"_Ask me again."_

"_Tsk, I said. Yamanaka Ino, Marry me"_

"_I though you'll never ask. Really Shika, of all the romantic things you could have done. You just have to blurt it out like that?"_

_(end flashback)_

_***  
_

But love as always will never be easy.

"Here. Do you need anything else?" she said as she handed him a copy of her records.

"This will do. Thank you Ino." He said slowly as if afraid to offend here. He walked to the door and paused, "Ino, you look lovely today. We'll talk after this okay, Sweetheart?"

And after days of scowling. The sun again shinned for our favorite florist. "And Shika, you'll be careful right?"

"Of course, I have you to come home to." Shikamaru said to Ino as he exit the store with a gentle smile on his face.

Unknown to him, a scarecrow was listening to the spat all this time. "so Romeo, did you save a kiss for me?" leered Kakashi.

"We got the list, let's go meet Sasuke." Shikamaru said trying to cover his blushing face.

"Sure go ahead and ignore your senior. For your information, Sasuke's been here the whole time too and he-"

"Kakashi-sensei, drop it. I got the list, Shikamaru. Let's go" Sasuke said in a serious voice. Shikamaru smiled at him gratefully at this.

"Wow! Trying to be the grown-up? Sasu-chan. Naru-chan would be so proud! I feel so old, my babies are growing up." Kakashi said pointedly to our Sharingan user.

"Stop calling me that! Let's go back to the base."

**Monday (December 14, 7pm) **

At the Uchiha Police Force

"HERE ITACHI-DONO! NEJI-KUN AND I HAVE SUMMARIZED AND COMPILED ALL POSSIBLE SUSPECTS. THE POWER OF YOUTH IS BURNING AND I AM PROUD TO BE WORKING UNDER THE GENIUS ITACHI-DONO"

"Lee, I am sure Itachi-san is very grateful for our efforts. Let's leave in order for him to review our findings." Neji said delicately to his partner.

"YES, NEJI, YOU ARE RIGHT! I WILL PERFORM 10,000 PUSH-UPS BECAUSE I HAVE DISTURBED HIS GENIUS MIND-

"Lee, You are dismissed. Thank you for your service" Itachi said with a deadpanned face.

"Hai Captain" the Green beast of Konoha answered reverently. Neji in turn gave him a grateful look.

As the two anbu left, Itachi turned to his brother, and said " So ototo, did your datum and Lee's tally?"

"Yes, aniki. We now have the final list of suspects." Sasuke said as he gave the list to his brother.

1. Ten Ten

2. Chouji

3. Hinata

4. Temari

5. Gaara

6. Lee

7. Sakura

8. Kiba

9. Shino

10. Kisame

11. Deidara

"Good, now let's finalize everything before we give all the information to Tsunade-sama. We have to be two steps ahead of the killer"

END CHAPTER 2

***

Next on Killer, Killer:

Preview

CHAPTER 3 EVERYBODY IS A SUSPECT

"So you want me to believe that my student is planning to kill 7 people?"

"We know that this is hard to accept but please-"

"You don't know my student! I am the one who-"

"Stop it! Keep an open mind-"

"Shut-up! I don't need to listen to this."

***

**JOKE TIME**

As the two anbu left, Itachi turned to his brother, and said " So ototo, did your datum and Lee's tally?"

"Yes, aniki. We now have the final list of suspects." Sasuke said as he gave the list to his brother.

**1. Itachi**

2. Naruto

3. Hisashi

4. Toni (Uhm..I mean Tobi)

5. Sarutobi Asuma

6. Minato Namikaze

7. Kabuto

8. Orochimaru

9. Gamabunta

10. Enma

11. Ton Ton

"Good, now let's finalize everything before we give all the information to Tsunade-sama. We have to be two steps ahead of the killer"


	3. Chapter 3 Everybody's a Suspect

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me..otherwise Sasuke and Naruto would have *censored*

Reviews will be appreciated

Previously on Killer, Killer

"Yes, aniki. We now have the final list of suspects." Sasuke said as he gave the list to his brother.

Ten Ten

Chouji

Hinata

Temari

Gaara

Lee

Sakura

Kiba

Shino

Kisame

Deidara

"Good, now let's finalize everything before we give all the information to Tsunade-sama. We have to be two steps ahead of the killer"

**CHAPTER 3 EVERYBODY IS A SUSPECT**

**Tuesday (December 15, 8am) **

"Itachi, We have only 1 day to stop the killer from harming our civilian. What did you find?" Tsunade asked formally.

"Tsunade-sama, we have 11 suspects, 4 from the sand village and the others from Konoha"

"What is your basis for this allegation?"

"Hokage-sama, all suspects have bought the Ai paper from Ino 3 months prior we have received the letter. The ink used is 3 months old, and all the suspects are all in Konoha presently in time for the kill. Shikamaru and Sasuke are now interrogating them as we speak " replied Itachi.

"Itachi, I hope you understand that I don't want anybody dead, because of this man."

"I understand perfectly, Hokage-sama. We are doing our best."

"Arrogant brat' muttered Tsunade. "Where is Kakashi by the way?"

***

At the interrogation room

**Tuesday (December 15, 8:15 am) **

"All right everybody settle down. We know that you're confused why you are all here in one room. We just need you to answer some of our questions and-"

"Oi! Uchiha? I didn't do shit what the hell am I doing here with fishcake?- " before Deidara could finish Kisame interrupted him and said "Cut the crap, Deidara. Uchiha, what do you want with us?"

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. You are all here to be questioned simultaneously. We are investigating a case and all your answers would be appreciated.-

" Sasuke-san, wouldn't it be better. If you question as individually to protect our privacy and own interest?" asked Temari

"UCHIHA-SAN! I SUPPORT YOU IN YOUR ENDEAVOR TO SEEK OUT THE TRUTH IN THIS FALSE WORLD WE WALK ON. AND I WILL-"

"Stop it Lee, I don't like this at all. I wish Neji is here"

_Fuck,is everybody planning to interrupt me today before I finish talking?_

Seeing the dark angry clouds gathering on his partner, Shikamaru decided to sacrifice his sanity. "Let me answer that, Sasuke. We have placed a jutsu in this room in order for you to feel that you are being questioned individually. All answers will be heard only by us. And in return your neighbors won't hear anything from you."

"Any other question?"

"Start the interrogation Shikamaru. It will all be recorded."

"This is troublesome, please be ready in 5 minutes. You will not be allowed outside this room after. So do your business."

***

5 minutes later

"Okay let's start the interrogation. I advise that you disclose everything. When did you-" and even before Shikamaru could finish his question a familiar voice interrupted him.

"Don't answer that please."

"Kakashi-sensei? Where have you gone to?" questioned Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"I've been here the whole time. Watching you work" smiled Kakashi. The two jounins glared at him at this. "Now, we don't want our friends tired do we?"

"Stop with the old fashioned questioning, and let me handle this." He then turned to their audience and distributed the papers he was carrying. "I want you all to answer all the questions in the paper. No peeping! Please finish in 20 minutes"

_Smart Kakashi, this way we could study and compare their handwriting with the letter. And analyze their moods at the same time._

***

20 minutes later

"Okay students, handover your papers to Kakashi-sensei. Come now" Kakashi smiled to both Sasuke and Shikamaru and said " Why don't you help me grade their papers?"

_He's enjoying this!_

The two shuddered at this and decided to just go with the flow. "Let's read their answer. Sensei really, where were you?"

"Oh I've just visited our guest homes. Of course, this is a secret between us guys" Kakashi said proudly.

"And?"

"And you better help Shikamaru analyze their answer. Your being nosy Sasuke. Naruto's influence?"

Sasuke chose to ignore his sensei and activated his sharingan to expedite the process. "Almost all the same answers..love letters and hate mail ?"

"Hate mail addressed to Sasuke. Listen to this Shika, Sasuke stole my mika-chan and "

"Hmph, I don't know who Mila is."

"It's Mika not Mila."

"for stealing Gaa-chan's naru"

Sasuke's sharingan flared at this and said, "Whose naru? The hell! They can't call him Naru. Stupid diplomatic passport is the only thing stopping me from questioning the Raccoon." (AN Gaara is the kazekage)

"Well kids, I better go. I have a date! Bye" And before they could answer back, he disappeared.

***

7pm

_This isn't good. I'm starting to feel hungry. I can't hold it anymore, I may have to change the schedule of my meal time if this keeps up. But it's not fair if i cheat. But life's not fair is it? Kakashi-san and Itachi-san would just have to prove how good they really are._

"Hey, come on. You've been spacing out since we got out of the interrogation room." a female voice said playfully.

"Ah.. I was preoccupied." _My god! I feel my stomach rumbling and she looks so good. I wonder how she'll taste  
_

"Oi, your looking at me funny. Stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat"

"Sorry, I'm really hungry"

"So eat" she said nonchantly unaware of the effect she has on her companion.

"Maybe I will" He muttered while slowly walking toward the unsuspecting victim. _I think it' time to shed the wolf clothing and embrace who I really am._

_And the wolf pounced on the unsuspecting sheep.._

***

7pm

With Itachi

"It isn't good. Itachi, Please as your senior let me handle this" Kakashi pleaded.

"Kakashi, I hope you understand that I can't let this go. The evidence is clear"

"Fuck the evidence, there is no crime committed."

"I don't think so. Kakashi, be reasonable. We are here to prevent it from happening."

"What if it were Sasuke?"

"Sasuke, won't do this. I will not let him."

"It's the same for me. I wont let it happen" Kakashi answered. "Why do you care for this person? This person is not even your student?"

"I care for that person, because Shinigami-sama is a student of a dear friend. So please, just this once"

"I do not agree with you." Itachi coldly said as he watched Kakashi go the door.

"But I do trust you. Consider this as repayment for the kindness you've shown Sasuke"

'Thank you, Itachi."

"However, there should be no dead bodies. Otherwise, I'll be forced to intervene"

With that the door closed. Silence reigned and the older Uchiha can't help but think if he did the right thing. _I hope it's worth it Kakashi. One person's life for seven people._

_***  
_

10pm

Kakashi slowly walked toward his apartment considering all possible solutions to end the killing before it even starts. He was so preoccupied that he did not even notice that someone has been waiting for him.

"So you're home."

"Fuck you scared me." Kakashi said as he clutched his chest.

"That will be the day. The famous copy-cat ninja death by heart attack."

"So what do want to talk about?"

"You are familiar with the letter that we received, right?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"Evidence point to one of your student could possibly be Shinigami." Kakashi calmly said.

"So you want me to believe that my student is planning to kill 7 people?" the sensei cried out in disbelief

"We know that this is hard to accept but please-"

"You don't know my student! I am the one who-"

"Stop it! Keep an open mind-"

"Shut-up! I don't need to listen to this"

Shouts could have been heard at the apartment if not for the sound jutsu that Kakashi prepared. He reached for his friend and enclosed the sensei in his arms. "Listen to me, we both know what happened 3 months ago to your student."

"It's not possible. The hunger has been repressed-"

"It has been repressed. But it's not gone. Listen to reason, we are anbu! We are trained to stand this kind of hardship."

"I will not doubt my student. It's in control. It's my fault in the first place."

"That student of yours chose the path. We are here to guide them. Please listen to me, if not Itachi will deal with your student"

"Over my dead body.."

"There will be a dead body if we don't move and stop Shinigami. There is only one predator in this town and we both know who it is"

"My student is not a monster. All of my students won't hurt an innocent."

"Don't be blinded by your student. Why do you think Shinigami issued us a challenge? It's a cry of help."

"NO"

A hard slap was delivered by Kakashi, to the surprise of the other. "Grow-up."

"K-kakashi, the hell you did that for"

"I will not pretend that I know what you're feeling now. We have our own wounds. I have lost someone dear to me because I failed to act. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Will you trust me on this one?"

END CHAPTER 3

***

Start parody:

"I wasn't expecting your name to be on the suspect list, Itachi."

"Hmmm"

"Stop making this hard for me, and cooperate."

"Mah, Sasuke Maybe we should let Ibiki handle Itachi"

"Shut-up sensei! I don't want Ibiki in the presence of aniki."

"Why is that, Sasu-chan?"

"He creeps me" he said nonchantly. Sasuke then turned to his brother and said " Talk Itachi-nissan"

"Hmmm"

"Stubborn aniki!"

"Hmm"

"Aniki!!"

"HMMMMMM"

"Sasuke!!" a voice shouted.

"What is it Naru-chan? I don't have time for you today-"

"but"

"No buts"

"If you don't listen to me now I'll-

"You'll what? Kill me?"

"No, much worst..I'll exile you to the couch"

Sasuke *blinks* "oh"

Naru then pats him on the head and turned to his partner. "Itachi-nissan is annoyed at you! You do not listen to him"

"W-what? But he hasn't been answering all of my questions!"

"He has been answering all of your questions"

"Really now? what did he say exactly?"

START FLASHBACK OF NARU

"I wasn't expecting your name to be on the suspect list, Itachi."

"Hmmm"

"Stop making this hard for me, and cooperate."

"Mah, Sasuke Maybe we should let Ibiki handle Itachi"

"Shut-up sense! I don't want Ibiki in the presence of aniki."

"Why is that, Sasu-chan?"

"He creeps me" he said nonchantly. Sasuke then turned to his brother and said " Talk Itachi-nissan"

"Hmmm"

"Stubborn aniki!"

"Hmm"

"Aniki!!"

"HMMMMMM"

end flashback

"See he's been answering all of your questions!!" Naru proudly said.

Kakashi, Shikamaru and Sasuke sweatdropped at this comment and said altogether "Are you an alien?"

Itachi on the otherhand simply Hmmd at this (?)

"What's an alien?" Naru innocently asked the three who in turn ignored him.

"Hey, why are you bullying Itachi-nissan anyway?"

"Naru-chan, it's okay. You don't need to speak for me" Itachi said in a deadpanned voice.

"And now he speaks" muttered Sasuke.

"They are all too stupid that I refuse to answer all their question. Naru, do wou know why I bought the Ai paper?" Itachi's eyes gleamed while looking at the three

_I have a bad feeling about this.._

"Nissan..your sharingan is activated" Sasuke said as the three slowly moved toward the door hoping that Itachi wont sense their intent to escape from the lashing.

"No itachi-nissan." Naruto blinked cutely at Itachi. The latter petting his head.

"It' s because of the investigation you imbecile"

*SILENCE*

and then the silence was broken by one word "Mangekyo Sharingan"

and cries followed

"Lets go, Naruto. I'll treat you to Ramen"


End file.
